This invention relates generally to cyclone separators for separating multi-phase mixtures such as, for example, oil/water mixtures.
Applicant has invented several forms of cyclone separtors which are particularly suitable for use with oil/water mixtures and which have varying constructions depending upon the applications of the separators. Generally, however, the cyclone separators comprise an elongated separating chamber having a feed inlet proximate to one end thereof and, in most cases, an overflow outlet at that end and an underflow outlet at the opposite end thereof, the overflow outlet being for removing the less dense phase and the underflow outlet for the more dense phase.
In applicant's co-pending application numbers PCT/AU85/00010 and PCT/AU85/00166, applicant discloses a particularly advantageous form of feed inlet for use with oil/water mixtures.
Whilst the feed inlet as described in the aforementioned specifications provide significant advantage of the prior art, optimum efficiency can vary due to the make up of the mixture being supplied to the separator. In some instances, the oil within the mixture may be in the form of small oil droplets whereas in other instances, the mixture may contain relatively large droplets.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved cyclone separator which is adapted to operate at a controlled maximum efficiency.